


just a couple of dudes being bros

by highwaytohell



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Background Poly, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytohell/pseuds/highwaytohell
Summary: ( quiet night out )





	just a couple of dudes being bros

it was a nice night out, the stars were bright, the moon looked beautiful and there was a cool gentle breeze that felt nice on sehun's face.

"this is nice, isn't it?" joonmyun said as he continued to stroke sehun's hair.

"mhm." sehun agreed as his eyes slipped closed. his lips perked up into a smile as joonmyun leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on sehun's forehead.

joonmyun always treated sehun gently, as if he was a porcelain doll that joonmyun was afraid of breaking. sehun loved that, always a stark contrast as how the rest of his members handled him. not that he would complain, he always gave reason for his members to treat him rough.

"sehunie," joonmyun shook sehun a bit, "hunnie baby, we've got to go, the others are asking for you." 

"it's that pest chanyeol, isn't it?" sehun asked as he turned around and stuck his face in joonmyun's torso.

"no, chanyeol said to keep you out of the house as much as possible since he doesn't want to see your face."

sehun gasped, scandalized, and got up, tugging joonmyun up and began walking.

"how dare he. i'm gonna go cuddle the shit out of him now."

joonmyun chuckled as he let go of sehun's hand and grabbed his phone from his back pocket.

[yeolie baby, it worked. sehun's after you.]

in no time, joonmyun's phone pinged with a notification.

[neat.]

**Author's Note:**

> this was me wanting soft seho bc i love them. and yeah this is implied everyone/everyone bc polyamory for the win, monogamous ships who? tell me if you want more exo fics or part two idc.


End file.
